Stories of The Heart
by LostOceanKit
Summary: Just a series of semi-connected one-shots. Mainly BbRae, but there will be other pairings as well. Rated M for various reasons. You'll know as the stories progress.


**Ok, so I had a collection of one-shots I had started not all too long ago, but because people decided to throw copyright bull into my reviews as well as some stuff about changing names, I deleted the whole story. I get the whole copyright thing and all, but first off, I was using their aliases as well as fan names so I don't see what the hell is the problem about that. And the crap about copyrights, I'd like to point out that this site is a FAN site. As in, we write stories for the things we're fans of! I'm pretty sure that a lot of us are fans of MUSIC as well as the shows we write our fics about. None of us have rights to the shows, movies, books and etc. that we're writing about. Just how is music is any different?**

 **But hey, whatever. I'm going to do this a different way. So here is a different collection of one shots. They're semi-connected.**

 **RRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGL**

 **Out of My League**

 _ **(Garfield's POV/AU)**_

I sat on the piano bench beside my best friend, Raven Roth, watching as her fingers brushed across the ivory and ebony keys with effortless ease. A ghost of a smile rested on her beautiful, pale face as she played music as if it were second nature to her. And in all honesty, it really was.

When we were young children, we would often sit with her mother as her mother played the piano. Raven was a quick learner and would always end up at the seat, playing the same song that her mother had been playing moments before.

Her mother learned as she watched in wonder, that Raven had a photogenic memory and could memorize anything she seen. Which we'd learned included music and a various selection of other things as we grew up.

My favorite would always be the piano though. There was nothing I loved more than listening to her play. Sometimes she would write her own music or just play anything that her soul seemed to attach itself to.

As my thoughts distracted me, her small hand slid into mine and pulled it onto the piano. I looked at her curiously as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Play for me." She responded when I tilted my head curiously towards her. I felt my uncontrollable smile cross my face as I turned my gaze to the piano and started to play.

"What for? You're a much better musician than I am." I quipped. She laughed with her rarely heard, chime-like laughter. I felt the small heat in my cheeks.

"No, I'm not." She stated simply. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Of course you are!"

She shook her heads, smiling faintly. "Please, Gar? I'd love to hear you play something. Something different than your usual classical music." Raven replied softly. I sighed softly, shaking my head with a smile.

"Alright, alright! You win! What would you like to hear?"

She paused for a short period, thinking carefully. "I want you to play something from the heart. Tell me how you feel about life! About whatever!" She shrugged, holding the bench as she leaned back thoughtfully.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Okay." I closed my eyes and let my emotions take over as my fingers strolled across the keys. I took a breath and started to sing softly.

" _It's her hair and her eyes today,  
That just simply take me away,  
And the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
Makes me shiver but in a good way.._"

Through the corner of my eyes, I could see her shift, eyes watching me as I continued to play. A smile graced her beautiful face. I smiled as I thought about her. Her hair, her eyes, her everything. Nothing about the young woman beside me ceased to surprise me. She was like a living Greek goddess statue. Breath taking with her dark beauty. Beside me, she moved her hands to her lap to rest on her skirt covered thighs. Her beauty had captured my attention from the moment she arrived at Jump Academy for the Gifted.

" _All the times I have sat and stared,  
As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair,  
And she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,  
With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say  
Cuz I love her with all that I am…_"

The smile that had crept onto my wouldn't seem to leave, no matter how hard I prayed that it would. I knew she would figure out that I meant her when I sang this song, but a part of me couldn't care less. I hoped she did figure it out. And I hoped if she did, she felt the way I did.

" _And my voice shakes along with my hands  
Cuz she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again._"

My eyes closed again as I played, thinking of Raven. Of how much I had fallen in love with her in just the few years I'd known her. When she had first arrived, she had been distant. She had wanted nothing to do with anyone at the school. And for some reason, I had been drawn to her and chose to try and become friends with her. It had taken a good 6 or 7 months but I had finally gotten the beautiful goddess like woman to open up to me and we became close friends.

" _It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me,  
As the world spins around her, she laughs and rolls her eyes,  
And I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise  
Cuz I love her with all that I am…_"

It wasn't much of a surprise to any of our friends when I fell in love with her. The only person who didn't seem to know(or wouldn't admit to knowing) was Raven herself. I would love to tell her but I never seem to find the words. I guess this song seems to be doing a well enough job because she's got her gaze locked onto me as I sing and play.

" _And my voice shakes along with my hands  
Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
But I'd rather be here than on land.  
Yes, she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again._"

I sighed softly, hoping that I didn't scare away the one girl I had ever been in love with. I had never felt this way with anyone and every part of my being hoped I never felt this way again for any other female in the world. Even if she didn't return the feelings, I'd rather remain her friend than fall in love with anyone else.

" _It's her hair and her eyes today  
That just simply take me away,  
And the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
makes me shiver but in a good way._"

I turned my head towards her, knowing that she could undoubtedly see the emotions that swam in my deep green eyes. I smiled wider as I spotted the growing pink in her cheeks, her head was cast to the side a little as though she was pretending not to see me.

" _All the times I have sat and stared,  
As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
And she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,  
With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say.  
Cuz I love her with all that I am…_"

I moved my full attention back to the keys as I finished the song.

" _And my voice shakes along with my hands  
Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
But I'd rather be here than on land.  
Yes, she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again…_"

As I finished the song, my hands rested on the keys of the piano. We both sat in silence as I waited for her to say something in response.

After what felt like a lifetime of waiting, Raven moved to stand up. I turned to watch as she took a seat at a nearby desk. Her gaze locked on me and the pair of us, sat quietly watching the other. I bit my lip nervously.

Around 10 minutes later, I finally looked down, sighing. "I'm sorry." I remarked softly. "I know you probably don't feel the same way as I do." I commented, my eyes flickering to her face. At my words, Raven's eyebrows furrowed and she frowned.

"What makes you think that I wouldn't feel the same?" She asked softly. I shrugged.

"Look at you." I mused. "You're like a Greek Goddess come to life from one of those books!"

I watched as her cheeks turned pink. "W... what are you talking about? Don't be ridiculous." She scoffed. I laughed awkwardly.

"You don't see how guys and some chicks stare at you, do you? Even straight females with stare at you with some form of envy." I mused. She shook her head.

"You're wrong." She hummed. I grinned, shaking my head this time. "Raven, I've known you since you moved to this school back in 7th grade. We're seniors now. I've watched everyone around you since you arrived." I stated, suddenly realizing how creepy that sounded after I spoke the words. She turned a slightly darker shade of pink.

"Not everyone feels- "

I shook my head. "Don't you wonder why Vic and Dick are always giving guys stare downs and being protective of you? I mean, Dick is protective of Kori on a whole other level but he watches you like a hawk. You're like their little sister to them." I stated, finally getting up from the bench to sit in the desk beside her.

"I don't understand you, Garfield Logan." She hummed, turning full body towards me. I turned towards her and gathered her hands. "

"I will understand if you don't like me that way but if there is any chance that you'll give me, I'm willing to take that chance and show you that I can be a good boyfriend." I said quickly. I mentally slapped myself at the desperation that rang out with the words.

She bit her lip for a moment before smiling. "Gar, you don't know how happy this makes me." She replied, moving her hair back behind her ears. "I've liked you for as long as I have known you. I wasn't sure if you would return the feelings." She said softly, eyes down cast. "In my other school, everyone thought I was creepy… And some sort of evil witch or demon child."

"What… Why?" I asked in confusion. She tugged her hair lightly. I nodded in sudden understanding.

"My unnatural colored hair and eyes." She mused, shrugging. "That's ridiculous." I snorted. Raven let out a small laugh. "I agree."

"So… Do you maybe want to get dinner and see a movie Friday?" I asked after a few moments in silence. She bit her lip before breaking into a big smile.

"I would love to."

 **RRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGLRRGL**

 **So there was that. I hope you guys like it. And yes he is singing to her. This is AU(If you missed it in the beginning). I'm trying to do a series of semi-connected one-shots but not completely connected. If that makes sense… Anyway. I will get back to my other stories soon. I am currently planning out and writing the next part of** _ **A Thousand Years**_ **. Once that's posted, I'll work some more on** _ **Just A Toy**_ **too.**

 **So until later,**

 **LostDemonessRaven xoxox**


End file.
